The Road Since Recovery
by Karin Matthews
Summary: The third part to "The Road to Recovery" Series. 10 years have past since Nightwing left. Life has moved on. But the past is coming back to haunt them and Batman needs the help of his first son. But first he has to find him. After years of being haunted by Slade, Dick has nothing left for Death Stroke to take from him. Or does he?
1. 10 Years

10 years.

It had been 10 years since Richard Grayson had left Gotham City and the lives of all those who lived at Wayne Manor.

Since that time Jason had vanished as well only appearing from time to time but as the Red Hood and never as a partner.

Tim like Jason had had a run in with the Joker, he had survived…but in body only, his mind was lost and he was currently living in a mental hospital in Star City. Away from Gotham and its horrors he was doing much better.

The manor was now quiet with only himself, Alfred, the new dog Ace and the boy who had appeared 3 years ago. Their lives were beginning to fall into a steady rhythm again.

Until a familiar face was spotted around Gotham.

Batman typed furiously on the bat computer, this breathes coming in angered pants.

"Who is this man Father?" asked Damian sitting across the cave from him

"His name is Slade Wilson, he used to go by the name of DeathStroke the Terminator" Bruce growled "He hasn't been seen in nearly 10 years".

"How dangerous is he?"

"He's taken on the whole league as well as Young Justice at one time. He's on of most deadly list" Damian silently gulped.

"So how do we work out what he's planning?"

"We can't" said Batman simply "getting into that man's head has never been something I could do" he paused "But there is someone who knows his mind, knows how he thinks"

"Who?" Bruce turned to face his son with an almost sad expression on his face

"Richard Grayson"

OoOoOoOo

"If you could go out the back and bring in those crates Rich then you can get going, its nearly 3" _Rich_ stretched his arms above his head, glad that his day shift was nearly over.

"On it" said the 28 year old moving around the bar towards the back door, his American accent standing out against the British. He took a step out of the door and into the cold English weather. After 10 years he was used to the cold, unlike back in the States the weather here stayed pretty much the same all year round. Cold and wet.

Had it really been 10 years? Dick Grayson glanced up at the sky, so much had changed in that decade and he wasn't even sure if it had been for the better.

After bringing in the crates he grabbed his coat

"I'm off Jones!" he called back into the bar before walking back out and starting up the road.

He was about half way to his destination when something caught the caught the corner of his eye, he thought he had seen a figure in the dark alley way across the street, but the figure was now gone.

Knowing to always trust his instincts Dick crossed the road and cautiously made his way into the alleyway, his hand in his coat pocket fingering the edges of one of his old Birdarages.

Upon inspection there was nothing in the ally asides from old boxes and rubbish bins, Dick sighed in relief, for a moment he had thought it had been…never mind.

He turned, going to leave but the blur of something passing inches from his face and burying itself into the brick wall at his side stopped him in his tracks.

Taking a step back he looked around for his attacker but saw no one but the disk within the wall spoke volumes. It was a small but sharp circle blade with an "S" scratched into the surface.

Dick took a moment to steady his breathing before leaving the ally once and for all.

He walked quickly through the streets; no one stopped him or stared at him. Here he was invisible; no one cared who he was. Richard Grayson and Bruce Wayne were America's problem; the people here really couldn't care less.

Finally he entered the small tarmacked playground in front of a small building. It was empty apart from a small figure sat on the steps at the front door. Dick looked at his watch and realised due to his alleyway detour he was late.

The figure looked up as he approached

"Where were you?" she said her accent was defiantly English but she carried American traits in some of the words she said.

"Sorry I got held up" he apologised smiling sheepishly, the girl glared, standing up and walking past him towards the gate "Next week I promise I will be on time every day!" he said following her and taking her hand as they crossed the road.

"That's what you said last week and the week before that"

Dick stopped, took hold of the little girls shoulders and knelt down to her level, finally her blues eyes lifted to meet his.

"I'm sorry Amber, I really am" he said sadly "I know it been hard without your mom, but I'm trying the best I can. Honest."

The little girl nodded before reaching forward and hugging him

"I know" she said they stayed like that for a few moments, not caring if anyone was watching until suddenly the girl straightened.

"Look look" she exclaimed pointing towards the sky, Dick turned to see what she was pointing at and what had grabbed everyone's attention.

In the sky blocking out some of the sun was a symbol that Dick knew too well and he knew who it was meant for.

The Bat signal would be showing over most of the planet but it was meant for him.

After 10 years of silence Bruce was finally trying to contact him, and with the events in the ally way and from a few years back Dick was pretty sure it was about the dead man following him.

Once the symbol faded away they carried on walking finally reaching the apartment.

Amber ran straight in settling herself on the sofa and turning on her favourite cartoon while Dick made his way to his bedroom. It was a room until 2 years ago he had shared with his girlfriend Cassy. He sat down on the bed picking up a picture that was on the side table. The picture was of a woman with short brown hair and green eyes, he had taken this on the first week of knowing her, 10 years ago when he first arrived in England.

"You would know what to do" he whispered to the picture, Cassy had known about his past and had even tried to convince him to go back and make it up with Bruce. But life had got in the way.

"I miss her too" the voice beside him is what stopped his tears from escaping; instead he opened his arms and eloped the little girl in them.

"How about, I call up work and tell them I can't come in tonight. Then me and you can watch a movie?"

"Only if I can pick the _Film_" She put emphasise on the word film

"Of course young Miss, you may choose whichever _film_ you desire" Dick bowed low to her while putting on his best Alfred impression.

oOoOoOo

It was late; they had currently watched _Hunger Games, Twilight_ and had just finished _Tangled_ though both had fallen asleep half way through the last movie, leaving the credits to carry on playing. It was the squirming of a body in his arms that woke Dick. He looked down to see Amber's face scrunched up in fear.

"Amber? Amber sweetie wake up" her eyes snapped open

"The orange man" she said "He was there again, the man with the orange face. He just stood there he wouldn't help mummy he just stood there" the tears started to fall.

"Shhh it's just a dream, there's no orange man. Just a dream" he rocked her until her tears subsided.

She had been talking about his orange man for nearly 2 years, after she had been in a car accident.

Could it just be a coincidence or could it be…

"Amber how would you feel about going on holiday?" the little girl stared at him with a frown

"Where?"

"I was thinking maybe the US?" her frown was replaced with a smile

"Can we visit where you're from?" she was bouncing with joy now

"That's the plan" he said starting to rock her again. His mind was made up he had to know if he really was all connected. He would go back to Happy Harbour and the mountain; he would avoid Gotham for as long as he could. But he knew he would have to go back eventually.

It was time.

**A/N first chapter! I'm sorry if you don't like my OC, i promise i'm trying to make her as likable as possible. I'm sure you can all guess already who she is. As for her mother and such. All will be explained later. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think with some reviews. Karin xxx**


	2. Return

_The music gave him a headache and the people he served hated his accent but working here killed two birds with 1 stone. He needed money and this was the last place Batman would look for him._

_Dick closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as finally the song died down._

"_Don't like the music newbie?" opening his eyes he saw one of the female members of staff sat in front of him._

"_Not really my thing" he said smiling_

"_What is your thing then?" she smiled in return, tilting her head to the side._

"_Not really music in general" he said taking a sip of his water, taking note that she was watching his every move._

"_So you work in a live music bar, but you don't like music and you don't drink?"_

"_Who says I don't drink?" she raised an eyebrow _

"_I've seen you here a few times after work, you're either drinking water or orange juice" he grinned sheepishly, this girl was a right little detective._

"_You got me. I'm not allowed to drink. Health problems" he said picking up one of the glasses from the sink and drying it._

"_Really? You're like 19 what kind of health problems could you have?" her hand was over a mouth within seconds "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I seriously need to consider getting a filter between by brain and my mouth" he laughed as she turned red._

"_No its fine. I had a heart attack last year and needed a heart transplant" her eyes widened slightly but then frowned again in thought_

"_And the reason you don't like music?"_

"_Brain damaged from the amount of time my heart was stopped. It turned me tone deaf" she nodded in understanding._

"_So why work here then? I mean surely your just torturing yourself?" he laughed slightly again, compared to what he used to do, this was nowhere near torture._

"_I'm kind of hiding from someone" he said shyly_

"_What you mean like the law?"_

"_No nothing like that" he sighed and lent against the bar bringing his head closer to hers "This is the last place my dad would think to look for me"._

"_Is he still in America?"_

"_Yeh Gotham, but he's got power so he could send someone to look for me" well he would send Batman to look for him._

"_Why am I telling you all this?" he said smiling and looking her in the eyes. Blue staring into green._

"_Sorry, my fault. I'm training to be a psychologist, so I'm trained to be easy to talk too" now she smiled sheepishly her hand running though her shoulder length brown hair._

"_Charming. I don't even know your name and you're analysing me. Is it because I'm American?" _

"_No. no I'm sorry I didn't…" his laugh cut her off, it was a natural laugh not like the one she had heard him use with other people over the last few weeks._

"_I was joking, don't worry" he held out his hand "Richard"_

_She took it, sighing in relief that he hadn't taken it personally "Cassy" _

"_So Cassy, I get off in around 20 minutes. Would you like to join me for a late night hot chocolate, so we can continue our conversation? After all you now know so much about me but I know so little about you"_

"_I'd like that"_

OoOoOoOo

Dick jolted awake. He was sat up, leant against the wall next to a window. Looking out he could see the bright lights of New York, even this late the city was still alive.

Leaning back against the wall he rubbed the tears from his face, if he wasn't dreaming about his parent's death, killer croc, Batman or Slade. He was dreaming about that memory. His first month in London, his first conversation with her.

Looking through the darkness of the room, lit solely by the light of the city, he could see a small bundle wrapped in blankets on the single bed in the room.

Keeping under the radar meant they couldn't afford the luxury of a decent hotel room, which was why he was sleeping on the floor. With both of them regular victims to nightmares, sleeping in the same bed with the little girl was almost impossible.

Amber mumbled and turned in her sleep before relaxing again, indicating to Dick that her dreams were relatively pleasant. With that comfort he turned back to the city view, looking down to an old broken phone booth, or what looked like one.

Dick knew it was really a zeta beam entrance.

OoOoOoOo

"It's almost scary how quiet it's been recently" said Changeling, formerly known as Beast Boy

"Just enjoy it while you can, this might be the calm before the storm. I've noticed Batman is a bit more uptight recently" said M'gann who was sat reading next to her little brother.

"Batman uptight!" said Wally sarcastically "He's been uptight ever since Nightwing left" the new Flash lifted his feet and put them on the table in front of him only to have them swatted down by Artemis.

"Give him a break West, losing Nightwing was hard on all of us" she sat down opposite M'gann, looking the Martian in the eye and sharing a silent moment. Both girls missed the young hero terribly, but the pain had gotten better over the last decade.

"Where do you think he is?" asked Wally staring at the ceiling

"Who knows? Oracle tells me that neither she nor Batman has ever been able to locate him" Both Wally and Artemis leapt forward when the voice behind them spoke. The first and third Robin had been able to do the ninja thing with a creepy kind of style. But this new Robin did it with scary skill, like he could have killed them if had really wanted too.

"But that means no one unwanted will find him either" the name Slade was left unspoken.

"Do you recon that sign the JL put in the sky will work?" M'gann voiced, everyone shrugged. They were pretty sure Nightwing would have seen it. The question was would he pay attention.

"Robin" Batman strode into the room, pausing the conversation for the moment "Were needed"

Robin nodded and went to follow his father, but both paused when the zeta beam burst to life.

"Recognising Nightwing B01" the light died down and a young man stood before them, his black hair hanging around his ears. His muscle toned body still in prime condition, the black sunglasses hiding his eyes.

At the zeta recognition a few other heroes entered the room out of curiosity and stared opened mouthed at what they found.

Finally the young man spoke.

"You called"

**A/N So mixed reviews about the OC, but some people seemed to like her so i will continue with the story. Push comes to shove as my flat mate said "If they dont like her, kill her off" harsh but true. Ambers life is officailly in your hands! So keep the reviews coming! Karin xx**


	3. Tati

"_You called?"_

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in the sight of the new comer. Then the silence was broken.

"Nightwing!" M'gann threw her arms around him "It's so good to see you. You look well"

"Thanks Miss M, so do you" he turned to face the others and smiled "Hey guys"

The others soon got up to greet him, most were happy to see their old friend by Wally hung back, a frown on his face.

"Dude when did you get so tall?" asked Nightwing speaking to Changeling, the hero was now at least a head taller than the other.

"Had a growth spurt around 16" he shrugged "Where have you been?"

Nightwing frown "Around" he said, this ticked off Wally.

"Around? You've been missing for 10 years and that's the best you can come up with?"

"Wally!" said Artemis glaring at him but Dicks stopped her

"No it's alright. I'm sorry Wally, you weren't the reason I left so I should have stayed in contact with you. But if you knew where I was…then so would he" everyone knew who _he _was. Wally sighed, after everything his friend had been through before he left how could he stay made at him?

"It's cool Bro" he shook his hand and then pulled him in for a hug. Finally Dick turned to Batman.

"It's been a long time" said Batman, no emotion showing in his voice. Robin frowned, there was too much of a lack of emotion, this man was effecting him a lot. But Damien couldn't understand why.

"Where are you staying?"

"New York"

"Will you be coming back to Gotham during your stay?" Everyone saw the ex Nightwing wince at the mention of Gotham and were surprised when he did in fact nod.

"At some point. I promised someone I would" the batman frowned, had his son brought someone here with him?

M'gann being the hopless romantic she was, jumped to a conclution pretty fast. Shame it was the wrong one.

"Oh have you brought someone with you?" He nodded "Is it a girl?" a nod again the woman squealed in delight and Wally slapped him on the back.

"Can we meet her? Are you married. Of course not, Hello Megan no wedding ring. But are you getting married" the questions kept coming until Nightwing broke her off.

"Miss M. No we are not getting married as that would be very wronging seeing as she's 7 years old" now there were hushed whispers going around. Sighing Nightwing pulled out his wallet showing her the picture inside it.

M'gann looked at the picture; it was of a little girl sat on a very cold looking beach with an ice cream in her hand. Her long black hair in braids either side of her face, she was smiling a big toothy grin and her blue eyes shining brightly.

"She's adorable. But who is she?" Nightwing cleared his voice not looking at anyone and scratch the back of his neck.

"Her name is Amber Hope. She's my daughter."

OoOoOoOo

The uncomfortable pause that followed his statement was…well…uncomfortable. They all stared at him. It was true there was always wonder whether Nightwing had had a family after moving away. But he was still only 28, and this child was 7.

"You're kidding?" said Artemis finally blinking at him but he shook his head "Nope, speaking of which I better be getting back before either she kills me for leaving her for so long or he kills me for her being there at all" he indicated behind him where it was clear the Batman was far from happy.

"When will you be back?" asked M'gann looking sad that their long lost friend was leaving again.

"Tomorrow, you did call me here for a reason. A reason I'm pretty sure I know about. I just wanted to break the ice again before getting down to business. Cya" he went to walk back to the beams when Batman spoke.

"Nightwing" the man turned "Agent A would like to see you again. So make sure you drop by"

"Got it" and then he was gone. Robin let out a low whistle

"Well that was awkward" he said "The tension between you too was stifling" the Bat ignored him.

"You get that all that Oracle?" on the other end of the comm Barbra Gordon was staring at the security camera with wide eyes. Before Dick had left they had been close, not officially together but getting there.

Now Dick was back, but he had moved on. He had someone other woman now and they had a daughter.

"Yeh Bats, I got it" she whispered trying not to let that disappointment show in her voice.

10 years she had waited for Dick Grayson.

And for nothing.

OoOoOoOo

Amber's eyes followed her father as he paced around the room muttering in Romani.

"Tati" he didn't hear her and continued his way around, he was now running a hand through his hair getting more stressed as he went over things in his mind.

"Tati" she said louder getting up from the table she was sat at walking over to him and taking his hands in hers and pulling him back to where she was sat.

He sat down and she crawled up onto his lap.

"Where did you go Tati?" she said resting her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her instinctively.  
"To see some old friends"

"Then why are you sad?"

"Because I haven't seen them in a long time. And it's hard to see them after so long"

"Like your daddy?" Dick paused and looked down at her as her big blue eyes looked up expectantly up at him, he raised an eyebrow in question at her. "A while ago I heard mummy telling you, you should go and see your daddy…you said you would think about it" Dick remembered that conversation. He had just seen the news about Bruce Wayne taking in another son. She had told him to get his ass back to Gotham and make it up with Bruce. He had seriously been considering it.

Then there was the accident.

Dick held Amber closer, his finger tracing across the thin scar on the back of her shoulder where she had had some of the wreckage embedded in her skin. He placed a lingering kiss on the top of her head as he tried to contain his emotions. He held her there, taking everything she was in, the weight of her in his arms, the smell of her, and the sound of her breathing.

He had almost lost everything again that day.

And he knew deep down who was to blame.

Slade.

**A/N Its a little short and pointless i know, this is just a fill in chapter to get old Nightwing back with the team and batman mad at him for getting a girl pregnant. more of that too come ;) Daddybats! but whose a worse daddybats bruce or Dick? please review KM xxx**


	4. Ace

**Warning! Warning! this chapter contains a dangerous amount of Fluff!**

Over the next few days Dick went over to the Mountain, looking over the evidence they had collected and listening to everything that had happened they thought was in connection with Slade. He would disappear every now and again to go and check on Amber who was still in the hotel room in New York, becoming board of this so called holiday. But patient because he father said he would take her to see some very special people soon.

"So you think Slade's working with someone?" Dick looked over the snap shot Batman had just handed him. One of the figures in the darkened picture was defiantly Wilson, but the other he didn't recognise, though he had a suspicion it was a woman.

"We haven't got any solid leads on her yet. All we know is that she had used her voice to cause a comatose state. A few police officers were affected by her a few weeks ago…they still haven't regained consciousness and are starting to slip away".

"It's not like Slade to be working with someone" said Dick frowning at the picture

"You mean other than you" a glare was sent in the new Robins direction

"Who are you again?" the two glared at each other, burning hatred into the others eyes. It wasn't so much that Dick hated the kid, he didn't know him. But the kid started it!

"Enough you two" said Batman and Dick looked back down at the picture avoiding eye contact with his adoptive father.

"I'll see if I can remember Slade mentioning anyone. But I can't promise anything" he stood up "I better be getting back. Amber's getting bored" this was the point a few of the others returned from another mission.

"If she's getting bored you should bring her to the mountain, we would all love to meet her" said M'gann.

"I'll think about it. She doesn't really know about the whole hero thing yet, so I've got to break it to her gently" he nodded to them before turning back to Batman.

"I'll see you tonight"

OoOoOoOo

Bruce was pacing around the hallway followed at the heel by ace the Great Dane puppy.

"Would you kindly stop pacing Master Bruce, you are scuffing up the floor" said Alfred standing in the door way.

"I can't help it Alfred. Seeing him in his Nightwing persona is one thing, but let's not forget it wasn't Nightwing who decided to disappear. It was Dick Grayson! And after everything that's happened with Tim and Damien, I can't see this evening ending well" Alfred didn't answer but gave his master a sympathetic look. He too was worried about how the two would react when brought back together for the first time in 10 years.

"And while I'm on the subject. What was the most important thing I told him on his 18th birthday?"

"I'm afraid I can't recall Sir"

"I told him, now that he's an adult he is responsible for his own action so for god sake don't go and get a girl pregnant!" he stopped in front of Alfred mid rant "And what did he go and do? I mean I don't even know this girl! She could be a prostitute for all I know and dumped Dick with the child!"

"I highly doubt that Sir"

"Well you'll be able to ask him yourself" Damien was at the window, watching as the small red hire car pulled into the long drive.

Bruce walked over to the window and peeked out to see Dick get out of the car and go around to the passenger seat, helping a smaller person from the car.

"I can't do this" said Bruce walking away from the window and Alfred went to answer the door "I'm 50 years old I'm not old enough to be a grandfather!"

"How do you think I feel Master Bruce" smiled the old butler and answered the door.

oOoOoOo

Dick sat in the car for a few moments after pulling up in the drive tapping his fingers on the wheel.

"You know I doubt they've seen us we can always turn back and I can cook you some dinner back at the hotel"

"No thank you" said the little girl sticking out her tongue "You said we were having a nice dinner, I was looking forward to not eating your cooking"

"There's nothing wrong with my cooking" the child raise an eye brow and then pointed to the door, Dick sighed "Are you sure your only 7?"

"I'm nearly 8" Amber chirped, Dick got out and went round to the other side and opened the door, ignoring the foreboding house behind him.

"And besides" said Amber taking his hand and hopping out "Someone has to be the grownup"

The door opened and there was Alfred, just as Dick remembered him

"Master Dick, it is a pleasure to see you again"

"Hi Alfred" the old man gave him a warm smile before looking down to the small of their guests

"And this must be Miss Amber, it is a pleasure to meet you" he held out his hand and the little girl shook it with a smile. She liked this old man.

"Daddy" she tugged at Dick's coat until he looked down "He sounds like the people back home" she whispered

"Come in Sir" the entered the house and Dick was hit with a wave of memories, on the surface everything seemed as he had left it, but when he looked harder there was many things that had changed. The very large creature that was currently running up to him for instance…that was new.

"What the hell?" asked Dick, pushing Amber behind him as the dog came closer? He held his breath as the huge animal growled and sniffed him.

"Ace! Down boy" Dick let out the breath he was holding as the dog went and sat by Bruce's feet.

"Dick, it's good to see you again" Bruce smiled when approached and Dick was hit with another wave of emotion. Regret? For coming? For leaving?

"It's good to see you too Bruce" and he meant it. He saw Bruce's eyes travel down to the girl by his leg who was currently watching the big bounding pup with great interest.

"Amber this is Bruce" He bent down and picked the little one up (Mainly because he did not trust that dog) "Bruce, this is your grand daughter, Amber Hope".

Bruce had had many thoughts since finding out about Amber's existence. A main one of course being a wonder of how his son could be so irresponsible. Then there was the protectiveness of who was the woman who had seduced Dick?

But now that he was face to face with the child he felt exactly the same way as he did towards Dick and Jason and Tim and Damien. A rare love.

"Hello Amber"

"Hello Bruce. Is that your doggy?" the dog picked up it ears as everyone looked at him

"Yes this is Ace. Would you like to say hello?" the girl nodded and squirmed but Dick held tightly, watching the dog with worry. Bruce raised an eye brow

"Daddy doesn't like doggies" Amber explained "He got chased by one down our road"

Dick felt his face go slightly red "It was a big dog"

"Not really"

Everyone present tried to hold back their smiles "it's fine Dick, Ace is only a puppy".

"Puppy my ass" he said as he put the child down, Amber went straight towards the animal which was much bigger than her and held out her hand. The dog who had been growling a minute before starting licking her hand and rolled onto it tummy.

"That dumb dog, the smaller you are the more he loves you" Dick almost jumped out of his skin at the young boy's appearance. So that what that felt like.

"Dick this is Damien"

"So you're the latest Robin"

"That I am. Damien Wayne"

"Dick Grayson. Wait Wayne, so you took Bruce's last name?" this was the point Bruce had not been looking forward too.

"Shall we go into the dining room?" he said but the words fell on deaf ears.

"Of course, he is my father after all" Dick's eyes widened

"Adopted or…" the silence said everything and Dick's grin widened "Who was it?"

Ignoring him Bruce followed Alfred into the dining room and the rest followed.

"Come on who was it?" Dick asked again when they were all seated "Selina? Auntie D? oh god please tell me in wasn't Barbra!"

Bruce looked horrified

"He's 15! She's 30!" Dick frowned in thought before realisation dawned

"Oh no. Not Talia" once again the silence said more than a hundred words "Seriously Bruce? The woman's a nut job"

"Hey that's my mother you're talking about!" Damien was ignored

"What about you? You had a kid at 21"

"Sorry Bruce but you have no right to judge me when you had demon child here with Talia!" he said the last name as more of an exasperated question.

The silence seemed to becoming more common.

"Excuse me Master Bruce but you are all needed at the Mount Justice I believe"

"What is it Alfred?"

"I believe Mister Wilson has made a phone call".

**A/N I will apologies now for the amount of Fluff in this chapter but i'm in a fluffy kind of mood. I'm currently moving countries so i'm a little sad and needed some lovey dovey pass me a bucket moments. so forgive me. the next chapter will be some OMG! Revelations and after that its back to being Kick Ass! I will complete the chapters as soon as possible. got a 9 hour flight ahead of me soon so guess what will fill those hours!**

**Please review, remember Amber's life is in your hands ;) I'm evil Karin xxx**


	5. The Call

_Dick sighed once again as he lent against the bar. He hated day shifts, when the only customers they had were the regular old English Men with nothing better to do than drink their life away. At least there was no music this time in the day, so the only headache he had to deal with was Jones._

"_So why you come er anyway?" a man next to him asked_

"_Change of scenery" the man laughed at this before leaning in and motioning for Dick to come closer_

"_I tell you what son; you wanna make sure you don't get tied down. I was married to my wife for 23 years, and then suddenly poof she's gone off with some other bloke from New Zealand or where ever….you're not from New Zealand are you?" the man narrowed his eyes and Dick gave a forced chuckle._

"_No Sir, America" _

"_Oh right, well anyway, 23 years and all she left me was the cat!" he downed the rest of his beer "God I hate that cat"._

_Dick turned away trying to laugh, where did these people come from? He went round the back walking past Jones._

"_Hey Rich, you doing anything special tonight?" Dick smiled and winked _

"_8 years ago today I arrived here in bonny England! I've got something planned" he carried on to the back staff cupboard where his jacket was hanging up. Putting his hand in his pocket he pulled out a little black box. He smiled to himself as he let the light reflect off the ring. _

_8 years since he left his life in Gotham, and here he was with a loving girlfriend and a beautiful 5 year old. One day he would get up the courage and take them to Gotham. So he could show Bruce that he could make a life for himself. _

_A phone rang in the distance and Dick heard Jones answer it._

"_Rich! Phone!" Dick frowned in confusion, the phone was very rarely for him, he took the receiver of his boss and put it too his ear._

"_Hello"_

"_Mr Richard Grayson? I'm Sargent Hathaway from London PD" Dicks heart stopped_

"_Yes Hello, this is he, how can I help you Sargent?"_

"_I'm afraid I have grave news, your family Miss Cassandra Watts and your daughter Amber have been in a car accident"._

_Jones frowned as he saw his worker begin to shake._

"_Are they alright, where are they?"_

"_They are at London memorial Hospital, I believe you should come straight away Sir"._

OoOoOo

The memory hit Dick which a sickening strength.

"Was it a live call?" asked Bruce bringing Dick back to the present situation

"No I believe not Sir, just a message, but I believe it has shaken up the youngster quite a bit, they advise your presence" Batman stood up followed by Robin.

"Are you coming?" the younger asked and Dick nodded still silent, pulling his glasses from his pocket.

"Alfred can you look after Amber?" the butler was about to agree when the little girl clutched her father's leg.

"NO! I want to stay with you. Please don't leave me"

Maybe it was the previous memory, maybe it was the big blue eyes, he didn't know. All he knew was that he couldn't leave her at the moment.

"Okay, you can come" he knelt down to her level "Do you remember all those stories I used to tell you. About Nightwing and his team" the little girl nodded "Keep thinking about them".

The girl went to nod again but her eyes widened as Batman and Robin entered through a clock in the wall.

"Amber this is…"

"Batman and Robin" the girl stared with her mouth open "like from your stories" Dick nodded and lead her through the clock to the bat cave and the zeta beam.

Batman typed in a code that would allow their new guest to pass through the beam and then they were gone.

Alfred turned to go back to the house

"Well that didn't go too badly".

OoOoOoOo

Amber blinked as the bright lights disappeared and then gasped, they were in a room that looked so much different than the dark cave they had been in moments before. It was big and bright and also full of strange people in strange suits. Feeling suddenly very shy and scared she hid behind her father's leg as Batman and Robin walked forward.

"What happened?" asked Batman his voice was very scary. A lady with long black hair and wearing what looked like a swimming costume came forward.  
"The call was made a few minutes ago, it wasn't live and we are still trying to track it"

"Don't bother" said her father "You won't be able to and you'll be wasting time, it's what he'll expect you to do".

The lady who had spoken before looked at him as though seeing him for the first time

"Nightwing, it's good to see you again" she smiled but Amber frowned. Nightwing? Like from the stories.

"It's good to see you too Wonder Woman." He then returned to serious "Can I see the footage?" they nodded and indicated they he follow them but he paused "Has anyone seen M'gann or Artemis?"

There was a flash of red and a man was suddenly standing before them  
"They're on their way"

"Thanks Flash" how did her father know all these people and why were they dressed up like characters?

Then two woman came into the room, one had long blonde hair and the other short red hair. She saw her father sigh as if glad of something.

"Hi Nightwing, did you need something?"

"Yes, can you look after this one for me?" suddenly the barrier of her father leg was gone and she was exposed.

"Aw this must be Amber!" the red headed woman awed bending down to Ambers height "Hello Amber, I'm M'gann" from a distance Artemis was watching the girl, she didn't cower away from the martain, who thank god wasn't green at the moment, but Artemist could see her eyes dancing over everyone in the room.

"Heya Sweetie, my names Artemis, we're your dad friends, would you like to come down to the beach with us?" the girl brightened slightly, her eyes travelling up to see her dad nod.

Dick watched as Amber left the room handing in hand with Artemis and M'gann before turning back to everyone else.

"Dude…she's adorable" said Wally "I want one!"

Everyone (apart from Batman of course) giggled slightly when Artemis shouted back "No chance Baywatch!"

Then Dick sobered "Show me the footage".

OoOoOoOo

Over the last few days he had seen blurry photos and snippets from security camera. But none of that prepeared him for seeing this footage of his tormentor.

"I am sure you are aware of my survival by now, just as I am aware of the whereabouts of Nightwing"

Did he mean he knew that he was back with the League or did he know where he was when he was in England. Did he travel there? Was he following him?

"Your Clan is dying Batman whereas mine is growing, do not interfere with my plans or there will be counciquences".

Dick clenched his first, hatred burning in his veins.

"What does he mean by his clan is growing?" asked Flash

"He's building an army" growled Nightwing his eyes closed shut behind his sunglasses before reaching for a laptop.

"What are you doing?" Connor said coming up behind him "I thought you said we can't trace it"

"We can't. But if I can get it down to code then I know someone who can"

"Who?" Dick turned and smiled sheepishly at them.

"The guy I stole it off in the first place" so that was how Nightwing knew they couldn't trace it, he had stolen the tech to make sure they couldn't.

"Hey Robin mind if I borrow your bike?" Robin raised an eyebrow

"Why where are you going?" the grin was there again but this time it was confident

"If Death Strokes building an army then it's about time we brought back a few of our players".

OoOoOoOoOo

_Running down the white corridors Dicks heart was in his mouth. Finally he was at the desk._

"_My…my names…Richard Grayson" he panted "my girlfriend and daughter were in an accident"_

"_Name" said the receptionist in a manner that was far to calm _

"_Cassandra Watts and Amber Hope Grayson" the woman typed at her computer with agonising slowness._

"_Ah yes, your daughter is on the third floor, wing B"_

"_And Cassy?"_

"_I'm afraid she's in intensive care at present, you won't be able to see her" Dick didn't argue, he could see Amber. At the moment that was what he had to focus on. Getting to his little girl._

_Finally he found the right place and there one a white bed that looked far too big for her, covered in bandages was Amber._

"_Sweetie?" he sat next to her, resting his hand on her small one. The little blue eyes opened._

"_Daddy?"_

"_I'm here"_

"_The Orange man, the orange man hurt mummy"._

_OoOoOoOo_

Dick let out his nervous breathe as he entered the hospital. He knew coming back to America would trigger painful memories…but for some reason, it was England that was haunting him.

"Hello can I help you?" Said the receptionist, she was pretty and flashed Dick a white smile.

"Yes I hope so; I'm here to see Tim Drake"

"Are you a relative?"

"Yes I'm his brother" the woman typed on her computer with a fast and confident speed. Dick was impressed and couldn't help compare her to the last receptionist her saw.

"Yes he's just down the corner, up the stairs and too the right"

"Thank you" she smiled at him again as he followed her directions.

The walls like in most hospitals were stark white; they made him uncomfortable. He had spent far too much time in hospitals to feel at ease in them. Too much pain and suffering.

He reached a door that had his little brothers name on it. According to Bruce, Tim was doing much better and was pretty much back to normal, the only reason they were keeping him here was because he refused to go anywhere near the outdoors, he wouldn't even go near the windows. Apparently the doctors say that he has made his room his safe zone, anything outside the safe zone is dangerous and reminds him of his kidnapping.

He knocked and entered.

The 22 year old looked up when he entered, as soon as he saw him there was a big smile over his face.

"Dick!" he threw his arms around him

"I knew you would come back with your tail between your legs eventually" the older boy smirked

"Thanks"

"So what can I do for you? I gather this isn't a get well soon visit" just like Tim, never wasting time with banter.

"In the case little bro, I'll cut to the chase. Slade's back" the youngest eyes widened

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I need you to trace his whereabouts. Since it's your tech that he's using" the smaller boy frowned at the memory, it was still a sore subject.

"I'd love to help Dick, but as you can see I don't have a computer here" Dick smiled and took his brothers hand.

"That's the next part of my favour Timmy"

Tim looked him in the eyes, his grip on his hand tightening

"We need Robin back".

OoOoOoOoOo

M'gann's eyes lifted as someone entered the room.

"Where have you been?" she asked when she saw Nightwing

"Trying to recruit some old friends" he replied sadly, looking down at his friend who currently had Ambers head on her lap. The little girl was asleep and hands wrapped tightly around an old fashion scarf.

"How did that go?"

"Not as well as I'd hoped" Both stayed silent for a moment just watching the little girl sleep and breathe deeply.

"She's a sweet kid" said M'gann running and hand through the child's hair

"Thanks"

"British too from what I can tell" Nightwing laughed nervously "Is that where you went?"

He knelt down next to the sofa and kissed the little girl on the cheek, he didn't answer. M'gann knew he wouldn't answer, she didn't pry.

"She's been hanging onto the scarf all day" she commented

"She was nervous, she always plays with it when she's nervous" he looked up to see the martins confused expression "it was her mother's" he added.

"Where is she?"

Nightwing sighed "She was in a car accident…she was hurt. Badly"

"I'm sorry" Nightwing pushed his glasses higher up his nose in the hope his friend wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"You were right though" he said sitting down on the floor "I was going to ask her to marry me" M'gann could feel the sadness rolling off him, she reach forward and took his hand.

"A wise man once said to me, why do we fall?" Nightwing kissed her hand and smiled in thanks.

"So we can learn to pick ourselves back up again".

**A/N This is the longest chapter i have ever done. Well thats what you get with a 9 hour flight! I tried reading this is outload in french on the plane so the man sitting next me wouldnt understand me...it wasnt until i got to it that i realised the French word for Batman is...Batman :P so i still sounded like an idiot! So enjoy this chapter! will be the last for a while since i have to unpack all my crap. its amazing how much stuff you can collect in 5 years :P Until then please review KM xx**


	6. Sleep

Jones stretched his arms above his head to click his back out. It had been a long night, with the rugby being on a lot of people had filled the bar and with Rich being in America he was low on staff. Of course he had the three work experience kids, but well there were times when their inexperience became a hindrance.

He was alone now, just finishing tilling up. A job he hadn't had to do in years, Rich usually did it and Cassy had done it before him. He hadn't missed this job; he just wanted to get home.

The bell on the top of the door rang

"We're closed mate, you'll have to come back tomorrow" he looked from the till too see the man standing before him.

The man was old, around 60 but was well built and in great shape. His long white hair tied in a ponytail on the back of his head, his face was covered in scars and he had an eye patch over one of his eyes.

"Oh it's you, what do you want?" the man came nearer to the bar.

"I need something to draw him out into the open or someone" Jones frowned

"The kid ain't got many people left as far as I know, Cassy was the only one I ever really saw him with but you've already used that card" he turned back to the till "Other than his daughter I think all of his family is the States" he looked up from the till but the other man was gone.

oOoOoOoOo

Connor walked sleepily into the kitchen, it was early morning so no one else was up yet…at least he presumed no one else was up yet. But as he was looking in the fridge for some milk he paused as he felt a pair of eyes on him.

Picking up the bottle he turned to the island and saw the small person sat on one of the stools.

"Morning" she chirped

"Morning" he looked around to see if Nightwing was anywhere in sight but he couldn't see the man anywhere.

Amber seemed to know what he was looking for and looked behind her at one of the sofas

"Daddy's still asleep. He was working late last night and fell asleep" she explained, Connor nodded and went back to making his breakfast in silence, aware that the little girl was still watching him.

The minutes past and still neither said anything, finally Connor turned round with two plates of toast, and he put one in front of Amber and then sat on the stool opposite her.

"Thank you".

That was when some of the others started filing in.

"Morning Supes" said Wally "Oh Amber what are you doing here still?" both she and Connor looked over to the sofa where Nightwing slept.

"He fell asleep. He doesn't sleep much so I didn't want to wake him up" Wally blinked a few times at the young girl; she sounded so mature for her age. But then Dick had always been the same.

"Why doesn't he sleep much"

"He works day shifts and night shifts most days. I stay with Stephanie when he's out at night. Steph says he's got insom…insom….insomnia?"

Wally made his way over to the sofa followed by a few others and saw the young man sleeping soundly; he didn't look exactly comfortable as he was half sitting half lying down with his chin touching his chest. But Wally noticed he was in a deep sleep which had been unusual even when he was still part of the team.

"Should we wake him?" asked Cassie

"He looks like he could use the sleep" said Wally he turned back and went to sit on the stool next to Amber.

"Hey Supes do you wanna spar later?" the clone grunted in agreement as he finished his breakfast

"What's spar?"

"It's when you practise fighting with someone" said Wally "Your dad used to be the best at it. No one could beat him"

"Bet I could" everyone including Amber jumped at the new comer

"Dude you seriously have to stop doing that!" Wally said to Robin who shrugged before walking over to the sofa.

"As I said I bet I could, he doesn't look like anything special" Amber frowned but stayed silent

"Give him a break Robin, the guy did have a leg chewed half off by a crocodile, have his heart stopped and his brain damaged by a crazy man and then have his heart transplanted…it's not surprising the poor guy can't drop kick your ass" said Cassie coming behind Connor and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"He can" the room paused from their agreed nods and stared at the little girl "Daddy teaches karate down at the youth centre"

Robin laughed "its one thing teaching it too little kids it's another beating me, child" he put emphasise on the word child, making Amber's frown deepen so it started to resemble a bat glare.

"Can so too!"

"Not"

"Can"

"Not!"

"Caaan!"

"Noooot!"

"Prove it!" there was a pause of silence as everyone looked from Amber to Robin and back again as they glared at each other.

"Fine" said Robin "Go and wake up daddy dearest!" the little shook her head with a grin on her face.

"Nope, you want to fight him, you have to wake him up" Wally and Connor could see where this was heading, but not liking how the new Robin was treating their guest they decided to stay silent.

Robin walked over to Nightwing and poked him.

"Hey wake up" the man didn't move, so Robin lent in meaning to yell in the guy's ear, but Nightwing's arm, obviously sensed something getting too close to him, had other idea and before Robin knew it he was on the floor holding his nose which Nightwing had just punch. Upon hearing Robins yelp of pain Nightwing's eyes opened from behind his glasses.

"Oh my God are you alright?"

"I think you broke my nose!" Amber could be heard giggling on the side of this along with Wally and a few of the others.

"Told you he could kick your ass" all the giggling stopped when Nightwing glared at them.

"I leave her in your care for one morning and she's already cursing?"

"Sorwee" and that's when they came out. The puppy eyes. "But the mean boy said you were nothing special and I told him you could beat him and he said you couldn't" there were tears now shining in the girls eyes.

Nightwing turned to the boy who had replaced him in so many ways

"You" he said and then pointed out the door "Sparing mats. Now".

**A/N This is really a fill in the space chapter. I needed to get from one place in the story to another and wasnt quite sure how to get there. so this is my bridge. not particually happy with but lets see what you guys think. if you agree with me that its crap ill take it down and try again. Also see if you can spot the new DC character ive snuck in there secretly ;) Karin xxx**


	7. Puzzle

_Dick punched the punching back over and over, taking out all of his frustrations. It wasn't until he felt soft hands guiding him away to the benches that he realised he was crying._

_A bottle of water was handed to him and he took it with shaking hands._

"_What did the doctor say?" said Stephanie Brown, a girl he had met at his Karate class, she had been looking for a job and he had been looking for a baby sitter._

_But she was becoming a good friend, and would often take Amber off his hands when everything became too much for him to handle._

"_He said her brain waves have slowed even further" Dick managed to stutter out as he fought back sobs "He said the likelihood of her waking up is slim". Steph wrapped her arms around him and he let the tears fall as he forced out the main thing that had him here at the Youth Centre, beating the crap out of punching bags._

"_They want me to shut off her life support" he whispered_

_Steph stayed silent knowing nothing she could say would comfort him, what he needed now was too be alone to think. That, at least, she could give him._

"_I'll pick Amber up today" she said giving his hand a squeeze, he looked up at her with his usually bright blue eyes; they were now dull with pain._

"_Thank you. For everything" she nodded and left the room, leaving him to sit there taking deep breathes. How could he turn off the machine? If he did there would be no chance of her ever waking up, he would never have her back. It would be as good as killing her, how would he ever been able to look at Amber again knowing what he had done._

_But was she in pain? Would this be the kindest thing to do?_

_He growled in frustration walking up to the punching back again and began hitting as the thoughts kept rolling. Why had she been in a crash anyway. Witnesses say she had lost control of the car, but Cassy was a brilliant driver and she would have been being even more careful with their five year old in the back. _

_He wanted…no needed answers. The detective instincts Bruce had taught him were going on over drive, but he couldn't see any answers, there was something missing something that was hiding the true story. _

_But what!?_

_It was like he had a puzzle with a missing piece!_

_His anger peaked and he jumped and round house kicked the bag with his left leg. The force of the kick and the hard material of his leg sent the bag flying. _

_Dick sneered. It was ironic that after he quit being a hero, he had found someone to enhance his leg into an incredible weapon._

oOoOoOo

Quite a crowd had gathered around the sparing mats to watch the two sons of Batman fight it out.

"Sure you wanna do this old timer" said Damien "I was trained by assassins as well as Batman" the computer commenced the start of the match and Robin attacked but was blocked by Nightwing, who lent forward with a menacing smile.

"So was I" they both broke apart, leaping to get distance away from the other. Robin looked the older man up and down. Dick might have more to him than the 15 year old, but he had been away a long time and there was always the injury to his leg that Robin could work with.

"What's going on in here?" a few people turned away from the match to see Batman and Superman enter, but most of them didn't take their eyes off the fight.

"Robin and Nightwing are fighting it out" said Gar and Superman gave his friend a worried look. Did Dick know Damien was an ex assassin for the League of Shadows? Then again Dick had been trained by them as well, not to mention Death stroke.

A few people gasped as Robin went for a low kick and narrowly missed taking Night's legs out.

"That was a slightly low blow. Are we even sure he should be fighting?" asked Clark but his question was answered when Dick back flipped landed on his hands and then spun his legs around to collide with a wide eyed Robin.

"I thought you said you were a karate teacher!" the younger hissed as he quickly got up and went in for the attack again.

"That's part of my charm Boy Wonder. You never know what to expect from me!"

People were starting to cheer for their favourite to win; the noise was bringing a few more heroes into the gym to watch.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Whispered Diana to Batman "I mean if Dick's out of practise then this fight will be putting strain on his leg, we haven't seen it in 10 years, who knows what condition it is in?"

"I wouldn't worry about that" they both turned to see Cyborg entering the room, he was currently the leader of Young Justice's sister team, the Teen Titans.

"After he left you, he came to Jump city to ask for my help, I designed and fitted him a new leg. It has the original bone, but the rest of the flesh was so badly damaged that I stripped it and reconstructed it with some of the metal you guys used and some of my own design. The fact that he can move around like that, indicates to me that he has been keeping up his leg strength pretty well" Batman glared at him

"He came to you? Why didn't you mention this years ago?" The Cyborg shrugged

"He asked me not too. Said he wanted a fresh start. It wasn't my place to tell you" with a sigh Batman accepted this. He had to accept that Dick had wanted out; otherwise they would never get past this.

Robin went in for another kick but Nightwing bent back out of his reach with a flexibility that shocked the little girl standing in the front row. Her dad was fighting really well, and some of these moves were not like the ones he had shown her how to use.

Dick grimaced as he back away from Robin once again, he hadn't done something like that in a few years, his back was stiff and he was surprised he had been able to do it in the first place.

Deep in thought about how he properly should have worked a bit more on keeping his flexibility over the years he didn't notice Robin's next move until it was too late and he was on his back with Robin about to finish him off. The reflexes that he prided himself on kicked in and he raised his leg blocking the young boy and with minimal effort from the metal leg he managed the throw the other off him. Robin was shocked and so lost his footing long enough for Nightwing to pin him down.

"Robin Fail" said the machine and the Boy Wonder blinked up at the old hero as he straightened himself up and offer the loser a hand.

The crowd applauded as they made their way off the mats.

"Dude that was awesome!" said Wally "We were a bit worried about how rusty you would be, but it's clear your still ready to go back out there" Dick stopped

"What do you mean?"

"Well when we go after Slade" the smile on the gingers face was faltering at the look on the younger man's face.

"I'm not going back out their Wally, especially if you're going looking for _him"_

"But you have too. There's no way we can beat him without you!"

The others were staring now, it was clear they had all hoped Nightwing would once again don his mask.

"I'm sorry you guys, I'll help you find him and work out what he's planning. But I can't go out there again".

OoOoOoOo

Slade rotated the metal S in his fingertips. It was the logo that had once been attached to Renegades armour, the one he had thrown back in his face.

"What's are next move?" said a blonde haired girl to the side of him "We can't just sit here"

"Patience Terra" said and the blonde grew silent "I have Hypnos stationed near them. Should are target decide to leave the nest. She knows what to do".

OoOoOoOo

Dick had been very quiet the last few days; he could feel the stares of everyone. He could tell they were all disappointed that he wouldn't join their team again but the thought of coming physically face to face with that monster again haunted him.

"_Recognising Oracle C-05"_ Dick looked up from his computer confused…who the heck was Oracle?

He walked down the corridor to the zeta beam and was met with a shocking sight. A woman, who could be no other than Barbra Gordon. But as she came further into the room, Dick noticed the crutches.

"Nightwing" she said smiling "It's good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too. What's with the name change?" he asked

"Well had to stop being Batgirl after taking a bullet to spine" she laughed sadly when she saw his eyebrows rise behind his glasses. "Paralysed me from the waist down. But don't worry the corrective surgery they are trying seems to be working" That was when Batman entered.

"Oracle"

"Moring Batman. Got some information for you regarding your mystery woman" Dick couldn't help but give an involuntary snort of amusement; Batman looked at him with a glare.

"Don't start that again" he said in a menacing tone, but Dick was still immune to it even after all the years apart.

They made their way to the main computer and Babs started bringing up some files. Soon there was a picture of a woman on the screen.

"Her name is Jenny Harris but she goes by the name of Hypnos. She's a Meta human and has the ability to trap a person's unconscious by using her voice, causing her victims too go into a comatose state. If they aren't relived within a certain time period, the damage becomes permanent".

A few people grimaced, thinking about the police officers she had effected a few weeks back.

"Then I also found out, this one was working with her" another woman of around 25 showed on the screen, a blonde girl "Her name is Tara Markov but she goes by the name of Terra. She has the power to move earth and stone" she pulled both pictures up so that they were side by side.

"I believe they are both working for Death Stroke" a discussion soon started up about how they would use the women to find Death stroke, or how dangerous were they. No one noticed the little person enter the room and stare at the faces of the computer.

"Music lady" she said quietly but Connor heard her

"What did you say?" this halted the talk and all eyes were on Amber

"She's the music lady. Mummy gave her a ride to work the day she…" the girl trailed off not wanting to remember that scary day. But Dick was soon by her side.

"This lady right here. She was in the car when it crashed?" she winced at the harsh word of crash but nodded.

"But there was only you and your mom in the car, where did she go?" the little girl screwed up her face as if trying to remember. But her mind was a blank, she didn't understand. Everything about that day was so clear in her mind, yet she hadn't remembered the music lady until just now when she had seen her picture.

"Why did you call her the music lady?" asked Babs not faltering for a moment at her first meeting with the child of her ex.

"She told mummy she was a singer" her eyes had closed as she tried to remember "She was singing in the car before ….before…" the tears started escaping from behind her closed eyes and Dick pulled her in close, taking a deep breath before pulling her over to the computer.

"Amber, sweetie do you remember the orange man, the man you saw that day?" she nodded "Do you remember exactly what he looks like" she gave a determined nod, there was no way she would ever be able to forget that face, the face of the man who stood there and watched as the world turned black.

Dick took another breath and started typing at the computer "Is this him?" he pulled up a picture and Amber gave a whimper and pressed her face into him as she sobbed.

"Amber is this him?" Dick asked more firmly, he needed a solid answer. Finally the child nodded.

Artemis and M'gann finally managed to coax the girl into coming with them so that the others could talk about what had just happened.

Dick sat numbly at the computer; he could feel the expectant eyes on him, waiting for an explanation.

"2 years ago, when Amber was 5, she and my girlfriend Cassy were in a car accident. Amber had some severe burns and some embedded wreckage but they fixed her up. Cassy…" he paused and took a shaky breath "Cassy wasn't so lucky. She was in a coma. The doctors originally said it was due to swelling in the brain, then it was a clot then it was a tumour and then they had no idea. Everything about her was fine, except for the fact she wouldn't wake up and her brain was slowly dying. It came to the point when they asked me to sign the forms to turn off her life support" he felt Babs hand on his.

"You did what you had too" she said but he shook his head.

"That's the thing. I didn't" he bit his lip as he tried to fight the tears that threatened "The fact that they couldn't find anything, there had to be something. I…I couldn't. Not if there was a chance I could bring her back".

He looked up at the picture Slade and anger started to replace his sadness, he clenched his hands into fists.

The pieces of the puzzle were starting to become clearer.

Amber's nightmares were real

The orange man was Slade.

And lastly, the piece of the puzzle that had never fit that had stopped all the other pieces from going together.

His missing puzzle piece, was Hypnos.

**_A/N Finally a chapter where something happens! Hope you enjoyed it. The party is really going to get started now ;) And to my review who requested longer chapters. Is this better? :) Please Review Karin xxx_**


	8. Its Time

Dick took a deep breath and wiped the tear stains from his face before leaving the bathroom and entering the main sitting room, where most of the team were situated. Amber was currently sat on Artemis' lap, her head leant against her shoulder and Wally running a hand threw her long black hair.

They looked at Dick as he entered and he took another shaky breath as he walked over and knelt in front of Artemis looking into the face of his daughter.

"You alright?" he asked, she nodded but then tears fell from her eyes and she shook her head.

"Daddy…" she didn't look at him as she spoke "I want to go home" Dick nodded

"Sure, we'll zeta back to Grandpa's house…." She shook her head.

"No" the blue eyes lifted and Dick could see the pain, just like he had had to go through at her age, the pain of knowing your mother had been murdered "I want to go home. To England"

Everyone in the room was silent, feeling their hearts squeeze for the little girl they had all come to love.

"Ok. If that's what you want" Dick smiled weakly "I'll call Steph and ask her if she can watch you for a while"

"You're not coming?"

"Daddy has to finish some stuff here. Everyone here, your Grandpa, Uncle Wally, Auntie Artemis. They need my help to find that man"

"Why you?" The air felt so thick Wally was sure you could cut a knife with it; one thing Dick had proven over the last few weeks was that he didn't lie to his daughter. Sure there was times when he didn't tell the whole truth, but he never lied to her. Dick took a deep breath knowing his next words would shatter the illusion he had worked so hard to create to protect her from her nightmares.

"Because I know him. I've worked him" her eyes widened and everyone was sure she was going to scream or cry or something. But instead, she did something that was so like Nightwing, it scared everyone in the room. She shut down. Her face lost all emotion, her eyes blank stares. She stood up from Artemis' lap and left the room without a word.

Wally stood to follow her but Dick shook his head

"Leave her; she's like me when she's upset. She needs to be alone".

Batman walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder as he stood "Will you return to England?" Dick shrugged "Yes, but not before I find out where Slade is, so you can stop him".

"Still not coming with us?" said Connor

"No, I'm getting my daughter away from that monster"

oOoOoOoOo

Amber let the tears fall quietly as she sat on a log, just outside the Mountain that over looked the beach. That was one thing she would miss about this place. The heat was so nice and so different from back home, the people were nicer too. She felt like she had a family here, rather than just her Dad and Steph.

In fact everything about America was so much better than England. Apart from one thing.

She couldn't feel her mum here. Her father had said that she would be with her wherever she went, but Amber still felt like her mum was back in England and that was why she wanted to go back.

She shivered at the thought of what had happened that morning; her dad had looked so scared when she had mentioned the music lady.

Amber gripped her hands together in a vice like grip as she remembered what he had said about the orange man.

"_I know him. I worked with him"_ How can that be true? How could her daddy have worked with such a scary man?

Lost in thought she almost didn't feel the presence of someone behind her, until the gentle voice spoke.

"Dear Sweet Child. Why are you crying?" Amber jumped to her feet and turned to face the woman behind her. Her long red hair cascading down her back, her eyes a piercing green against her tanned skin.

"You?" the little girl whispered "What do you want?"

"My name is Hypnos. And I am here to take you to your mother" Amber frowned

"My mummy?" the woman nodded "No I don't want to go with you. I want my dad" she tried to run but the woman's arms were around her forcing her to face her.

"Shhhhh, just listen. Listen to my song".

OoOoOoOoOo

"He's hidden himself very well" mused Dick "He must know I'm searching for him" his frown tightened as he typed at the computer, going through news reports from the last 6 months, trying to find a connection, something that could start their search.

Connor was sat at the back of the room watching silently. That's what he did best these days, stay at the side-lines while they work on the computers, he found he saw a lot more from a distance.

Suddenly he looked up startled

"What's wrong?" asked Gar noticing the clone's wide eyes.

"I can hear someone outside…I think they're singing. I can hear a heartbeat….growing fainter" Dick paused and looked around

"Where's Amber?" he asked Wally's eyes joined Connors in widening

"She went outside for some air"

Then Dick was running for the door, the team close behind him. He could feel his heart in his chest, beating so hard he was sure it would jump right out. She had to be alright, she was all he had left.

Outside a few metres away from the entrance they say a strange woman bent low on the ground, she looked up and they saw a face that matched one they had been researching earlier. And then there was the body at her feet, a small body.

"Amber!" Dick ran forward, bring out the old birdargang he always kept on his person and throwing at the woman. But before it could hit, she teleported away. Dick kept running, finally falling to his knees in front of the small form on the ground.

"Amber, wake up, please wake up!" he screamed cradling the little girl in his arms, but she remained limp and asleep. Her chest slowly rising and falling but even as he watched he could see this comforting movement growing fainter, just like her pulse.

OoOoOoOoOo

Slade ceased his repeated punching of a punching back when he heard the familiar sound of one of the teleporter he had stolen.

"Ah Hypnos, I see you have returned" he turned to see the red head leant against the metal stair case "I trust your mission was a success" she smiled

"Of course, it wasn't so hard; she has heard my song before, so it was easy enough for it to penetrate her mind"

"And Nightwing?" the smile grew

"Devastated" Slade chuckled at this news

"Brilliant. It should only be a matter of time now then. Terra!" he turned on his heels to the blonde who had appeared "Lower the defences on the computer. Let's show our little bird the way home".

oOoOoOoOo

This was all becoming far too familiar. Sitting at the side of a bed, holding a cold hand, listening to the quiet beeping. Feeling completely hopeless.

"Dick?" the man didn't move as the Dark Knight entered, nor did he react when his father and mentor took the seat next to him.

"They are doing everything they can, but J'ohn says her mind is simply missing. I fear unless we find Hypnos soon…she will be lost" Dick shook his head as tears escaped from behind his glasses.

"I can't lose her Bruce" Bruce put a hand on his son's knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze before leaving the room. Dick stayed like that for a few more minutes before his fist clenched around Amber's scarf that he held his hand.

"I won't lose her" he stood and walked from the room with a purposeful stride he had not used in years. He ignored people when they asked him where he was going, he kept walking towards his goal aware that his old team was following him.

"Dude what are you doing?" asked Wally as he watched his old friend type a code into a code pad that hadn't worked in years.

"Doing what's right" he said and to everyone's surprise the key pad burst to life opening a gap in the wall where a glass case stood.

Dick opened the case pulling out a black and blue chested suit, when he turned back to them his glasses had been replaced with a mask.

"I think it's time Nightwing flew again".


	9. Truth

"Can you please stop staring at it?" Nightwing growled quietly to his best friend who had been sat next to him for the past hour staring at his leg.

"I can't help it! It's so distracting!" Nightwing faced him with a frown clear on his face

"Dude, you saw it after it was a chewed up mess. And when it was first fixed. How was seeing it either of those times any worse than seeing it now?"

Before Batman had let Dick return to his post as Nightwing he made Dick give in to Cyborg, and let him check over his leg.

"_Considering, this hasn't been updated in over a decade, it's still in pretty good condition. I'm impressed" said Cyborg working his hands over the metal of the limb._

_Batman and a few of the other heroes who Dick had been speaking too before having his leg checked, stared at it with wide eyes (except of course Batman tried hard to hide it). Just as Victor had said there was no flesh remaining on the leg, it was metal and mechanics. _

"_Flex it" Dick complied and Cyborg gave a surprised smile "Now I'm seriously impressed. Most people who have limbs like this fitted lose a selection of their natural nerves and have a delayed time period between thinking the action and actually doing it. But your able to do it instantly. That takes a lot of constant training and practise" _

"_That is incredible" a few head looked away from the mechanics to see Oracle enter the room "The last time I saw your leg it looked like a war wound. Now it looks like an art piece. It's amazing" she and Victor started talking over the working of his leg, while Dick started turning red, aware of the fact he was in a room with Babs…in his boxer shorts._

"_Dude that is weird" Dick turned redder as Wally entered he walked over to him getting a closer look at Cyborgs "master piece". Victor turned away from Babs and handed Dick a bottle of clear liquid._

"_I'm going to need you to keep drinking this, otherwise you're gonna pass out" he explained. Dick looked worriedly at him but didn't question, he had learnt 10 years ago when he went through surgery that asking questions meant you got answers you didn't really need to know._

_The liquid was cold and tasted like sour lemons, but he kept drinking slowly not wanting to pass out, as Cyborg started using his tools making sure all the bolts etc. were still intact and ready for the exertion Dick was about to place on it._

_As Cyborg turned a screw the leg jerked _

"_Can you hold it down a sec?" Wally nodded pushing down on his friends left limb, as soon as his skin made contact his eye brows raised._

"_It's warm" he mused_

"_Yeh, it warms itself to the same temperature as his body, it makes it more comfortable to wear"._

"_At least now we know how Amber was conceived without Cassy getting frostbit" _

_Dick spat what he was drinking out before choking and glaring at Flash._

"_Did you seriously just make a comment about what I think you did?"_

"_Hey I'm sure I'm not the only one wondering!" Dick could see in the corner of his eye that Batman was shifting his weight slightly and Robin was looking horrified._

"_But your seriously gonna comment in front of them! I really don't think my dad and his kid want to know about that part of my life!"_

"_Like they don't know" Wally shrugged and Batman cleared his throat followed by Victor doing the same._

"_Uh Dick you might want to keep drinking that" he didn't hear him._

"_And we all know about what you and Artemis get up too but were not going to start screaming that out loud"_

"_Dick…" Cyborg warned but too late, the entire colour left the man's face and he fell forward into Wally's arms "I did try to warn him"._

And now here they were hours later sat on a roof top waiting for orders and information about Slade's where about from Oracle. About 3 hours ago the block that had stopped his location from being traced had disappeared. Meaning the red head could track him.

"I still can't believe you were taking about my sex life in front of my dad and kid brother"

Wally shrugged, a grin on his face behind his red mask, but the grin faded as he thought of a question he had been meaning to ask his friend.

"What will you do…if it turns out it was Hypnos who stole your girlfriends mind? It's been nearly 3 years. Oracle said that after a certain amount of time the damage becomes permanent, I think you might have to accept the fact that you can't save everyone Nightwing" Nightwing nodded sadly, he too had been thinking about this.

"I may not be able to save everyone, but I will avenge them".

"Fine words. But 10 years away from your mask has slowed down your reactions" both turned to see the masked man behind them.

"Death Stroke" Nightwing growled

"Nightwing, the last time I saw you face to face, you were dying of a heart attack" even though his face was hidden, both heroes could hear his evil smile.

"And if I remember correctly, you got a bullet to the chest and fell off a building!" said Kid Flash, standing slightly in front of Night, not knowing what Slade was planning.

"Ah yes, I will have to repay your bother the favour one day, Renegade"

Nightwing glared at him with a fierce hatred

"Don't you dare call me that" the other man shrugged as if indifferent.

"What should I call you then? Nightwing? Robin? Red X? Richard?" both heroes eye's widened in shock.

"Yes, I know who you are Richard Grayson. After I recovered from my wounds, I was determined to find you before the Batman".

"How did you find me!?" the man laughed a humourless laugh

"In the end it was quite by accident. I came across a picture from an English newspaper. A popular band was playing there and there was a picture of the staff. And who should be in the background, but a man, who up close I may not have recognised. But a blurred picture can work very much like a mask and I knew it was you. After that it didn't take me long to make my way over to London and speak to the man you call Jones. He was very willing to help me get too you. He really does have something against you, you know. He said something about how we Americans needed to know our place and stay in our own borders".

Dick's breathing was becoming rapid. Jones! Jones had betrayed him. Had he told Slade about Cassy? Had he told him where he lived? Was he the reason Amber was now fighting for her life?

"I see this is all starting to make sense to you Grayson" Slade took a few steps forward and Flash took his place right in front of his best friend "Did you really think you could run away from a past as tainted as yours?"

Nightwing was shaking, mainly because he knew how right Slade was. He couldn't run from this life, it followed him where ever he went.

"What do you want from me?" he whispered

"I want to break you" Slade said, as though it was the most casual and simple answer in the world.

"What more can you take from me?!" the younger man yelled, Flash knew they had to get out of here soon, before Dick lost in. It was too soon after Amber; Slade knew all the right buttons to press.

"There is always something. Your live here, your live there, your girlfriend, your daughter, you beloved student" Wally felt Dick try to move forward but he stopped him, he started vibrating his molecules getting ready to grab the younger and make a run for it. They couldn't do this alone.

"You leave her alone, or so help me I will hunt you down!"

"I'm counting on it Richard" Wally knew that was enough, he grabbed Nightwing under his legs, picked him up and ran.

After about 10 minutes they were back at the mountain, where Dick shred his mask suddenly and went to grab his phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Wally also losing his mask

"I've got to call and warn her, I've got to get her here where I can protect her?" It was only now that Wally realised what Slade had said. He had said Dick had a student. A student of what?

"Who is she?"

But Dick wasn't listening the person on the other end had picked up.

"_Hello"_

"Steph, its Dick. Listen to me, you're not save. I need you to come to America and meet me in New York. I can't explain right now. All you need to know if that you'll be safe here with me".

After a few more panicked exchanges Dick hung up and looked back to the ginger.

"Who is she? Your karate student?" Dick sighed in defeat; he knew he had to tell someone. It had been a secret for so many years.

"She's not just my karate student Wally" he ran a hand threw his hair and he looked at him "I've been training her, just as Batman taught me…Her name is Stephanie Brown. She goes by the name of Spoiler".

**A/N Hello again people! It's been a while, but you know the drill, in and our of not much energy to write. However i didnt get much feed back on my last few chapters. Are people still enjoying this story? Let me know in the reviews or drop me an email. Hearing from all of you brightens my days. Karin xx**


	10. Stephanie

As soon as Dick's arms were around Steph, he felt slightly better. Knowing that the last person he really cared about in England was now safe with him.

"Dick, what's all this about, where's Amber?" Steph's brown eyes left Dick's and looked behind him to see a red head staring at her "And who's this?"

"There's no time to explain now. Please just get on the bike" she glared at him. He may be her mentor but that didn't mean she was going to let him drag her half way across the world and order her about without an explanation.

"Only if you promise to tell me everything when we get to our destination" Dick smirked

"Trust me Steph, when we get to our destination…you won't need an explanation"

Even though still very confused, Steph got on the bike behind her friend, and then looked to the red head.

"Not coming carrot top?" she said and the man grinned

"Oh I'll see you when you get there" he winked and watched as Dick rod off back to Happy Harbour.

OoOoOoOoOo

"So where are we?"

"Before I tell you, you have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone my real name ok" the blonde shrugged and nodded.

Dick smiled and opened the door where they met Wally.

"Wait!" cried Steph her eyes wide "How did you get here so fast. We left you in New York!" Wally ran off and in a second was back dressed in red.

"Flash" he bowed low "Pleased to meet you" he pulled her into the room where everyone was waiting for them.

"And this is Miss M, Changeling, Super Boy, Artemis, Robin, Wonder Girl, Lagoon Boy" He rushed over the other side of the room "And of course you know, Wonder woman, Green Arrow, Super Man and of course the big growly mean looking guy is Batman".

All the heroes had accepted that this girl was coming, also the fact that she was apparently a hero in training. The said "hero" was currently staring at everyone with wide eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me!" then she paused, she seemed to be working something out in her head quickly before slowly turning to Dick who since their arrival had put on a pair of shades.

"Wait, you said you were from Gotham…you left 10 years ago…oh my god, I was right!" she punched him in the chest "You are Nightwing!"

Nightwing rubbed where his protégés fist had made contact with his chest and nodded slowly "Guilty as charged" he said trying to lighten the mood but he could see Steph was pissed.

"So what's going on? Why am I here?"

The smile Nightwing had been trying to put across faded almost instantly.  
"When I still lived here I had a run in with a very dangerous man. It nearly killed me trying to get away from him. When I moved to England I thought I would be safe" he bowed his head in shame "But he found me, and with Jones' help he's been making his way through the people I love hurting them".

Steph put her hands to her mouth and gasped "So…Cassy?" he nodded "Oh my God" she closed her eyes as she gained her breath but then opened them in anger.

"Where's Amber?"

oOoOoOoOo

Amber groaned quietly as she awoke. The last she could remember was being stood outside looking over at the beach. But she hadn't been alone.

She opened her eyes to see…nothing. Everything was white. It was strange, there didn't seem to be bottom and top to where she was, it was all just one never ending vast white space.

"Hello?" she called softly, but she received no answer.

"Tati?" there was no one about. She was alone in the strange void of nothing ness.

oOoOoOoOo

Steph stared in disbelief as she saw the little girl, she had come to love as her own, lying on a hospital bed, linked up to machines that were keeping her alive. But she didn't look living. Her skin was pale and had taken on an almost grey complexion. She could barely see her chest rising and falling. The child looked very much dead.

"How did this happen?"

"The woman, who attacked Cassy, is working for Slade. He sent her after Amber….he would have come after you next".

The Blonde turned sharply to glare at him

"But she was with YOU the whole time! How could this happen! You're supposed to be Nightwing! The hero my mother used to tell me stories about when she came home from America. You protect strangers with your life! How did you let this happen to your own daughter?"

Nightwing swallowed, holding back the tears he knew he had no right to cry because Steph was right. Amber was his daughter, his own flesh and blood…and he had let her down.

"I let her out of my sight for mere minutes." He whispered, his hands clenched so hard into fists he could feel blood starting to seep between his fingers.

Suddenly all the anger left her, as she looked upon the man infront of her. The man who maybe trying to hold up his persona of Nightwing… but she could see the broken man before her. A man who had lost so much and was on the edge of giving in.

She reached forward taking his hands in her own, making his release his grip.

"So what's the plan?"

"Find Slade and take him down"

"Right what are we waiting for then?" Dick grabbed her wrist as she walked past him.

"What do you mean we?" she raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms "You're staying right here where I know you are safe"

"I don't think so Dick. Cassy was my friend, there is no way I'm having no part in avenging her!" When she saw he wasn't going to budge he pulled out the puppy eyes "Come on. Isn't this what you trained me for? Let Spoiler go out…please".

"No Stephanie. First of all, these aren't the thieves and crooks you dealt with in London. Slade is a whole new ball game that you are not ready for. And besides, please in England have heard of you. And people we know, know that you are here. IF Spoiler is suddenly seem in the States, then people are going to start putting two and two together and I can't let that happen" he turned and started making his way back to the rest of their team.

Steph crossed her arms again and let out a frustrated growl.

"He's right you know" the blonde turned to see a red head on crutches approach her.

"Barbra." she held out her hand, Steph's eyes widened

"Yeh Dick talks about you all the time…I mean Nightwing" Barbra laughed slightly

"Don't worry I know who he is, I've known him for years, from back when he was Robin. This means I know just how stubborn he is, but he is also right. You can't go out there as Spoiler, it would be too obvious who you are" Steph noticed the older woman was still smiling.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying, it can't be your current persona that goes out there to help Dickie Bird".

OoOoOoOoOo

"Well? Have we found where he is hiding yet?" Nightwing entered the computer room. Flash was frowning

"To be honest Night, I don't think he is hiding; there are no blockers on his signal anymore. We didn't even need Oracles help to find him"

"Which is worrying" said Batman who was leant over the computer still "It's most likely a trap"

Nightwing let out a small humourless chuckle "properly" he said but he then turned to his former team.

"But it's time we ended this. Once and for all."

**A/N Its been a while. I'm sorry. I do hope to update a bit more regularly from now on as all my exams are complete for this year! Yay! Just want to say a huge! Thankyou to everyone who had continued reading all of my Road stories. Or as one of my readers referred to it as "The Road Trilogy" which i think is seriously Epic! . Getting towards the finall climax of the story now. So hang on in there and i will update soon i promise. Please review. Karin xx**


	11. The Beginning of the End

Finally she had a moment to herself.

Jenny rested her head in her hands; it was not very often that her powers caused side effects such as these headaches. Headaches that made it increasingly harder for her to keep her temper in check.

In fact the last time she had had side effects such as this was 2 years ago. After she had completed her first mission for Death Stroke. Before him, she had only ever attacked weak minded men who were laced with booze and drugs and were easy targets as the wandered down the alleyways in the middle of the night. It never took long for them to stop fighting and simply fade away inside her head.

But that woman. The English stage singer whom Deathstroke had targeted because of her lover; she was a different matter. She hadn't gone as quietly, she had fought to the point that Jenny had considered letting her go due to the amount of pain of containing such a fierce spirit.

And even now, 2 years later, she could still feel her presence there in the back of her mind, still fighting.

"Hypnos?" Jenny raised her eyes to see Terra approaching her "What's wrong with you?"

"Powers come with a price. You should know that by now my dear girl" Terra frowned at the older woman, debating in her head whether or not the woman meant the comment as an insult or not. It was no secret within Slade's unit that Terra had trouble controlling her powers. She was very unstable, which was mirrored in her contract to Slade.

"The girl is resisting?" she said at last when the red head replaced her head into her hands.

"Like mother like daughter I suppose. But no matter, she is only a child; it won't be long before she too fades away."

OoOoOoOoOo

Amber was feeling tired. She had been walking around this vast white place for what seemed like days, there didn't seem to be an end.

Defeated she slumped down to the ground, resting her head on her arms; she let a few tears fall from her eyes as she lay there before letting her lids drop.

"No!" The blue eyes flew open at the scream.

"Mummy?" No longer feeling tired the little girl stood and looked around, but there was no sign of anyone.

All was still white.

OoOoOoOo

"What are these?" asked Artemis looking at the small disks that were in her hand.

"Put them in your ears, they will protect you from Hypnos" said Batman handing the disks to all the members of the team "they haven't yet been perfected in staying in, so don't go smashing your head against anything or they will come out and leave you venerable."

He looked over to Dick

"Don't lose you head. Stay focused"

"I know the rules Bats" Nightwing's face turned hard as they started to dismount the Bio ship (which had adjusted in size to allow room for everyone)

"Beta round the back" said Batman "Gamma you take the roof" Robins team and Kid Flashes team nodded and went their different ways, then Batman turned to the top heroes and Nightwing.

"Delta, were going in through the front. Stay hidden…" he paused looking at Superman in his bright colours "Boy Scout" the alien looked his way "Stay outside and keep tabs on the perimeater, let us know if anyone is coming or if anyone tries to escape….you not exactly subtle when it comes to covert mission" Superman frowned but nodded, feeling the statement was fair enough.

"Move in"

OoOoOoOoOo

The place where the transpmission was being tracked to was an old clocktower on the out skirts of Jump City.

"This is way creepy" said Kid Flash over the mind link

"Focus Baywatch" Artemis was by his side both looking around for any sign of movement. M'gann and Beast Boy followed behind.

"What's in here?" they walked into a room carefully checking around before finding it empty.

"Doesn't seem to be anything" said Artemis "The rooms empty" but then Beast Boy turned on a light switched and they saw the room was indeed empty but the walls were covered in pictures and news paper reports.

"It looks like Nightwing's room when he was back with the team"

"Clearly this Slade person thinks in much the same way" said M'gann and then gasped as she saw one of the pictures up close.

"This is Nightwing" she said and the others drew closer, it was a picture of Nightwing back when he was still in his teens. It was a newspaper clipping from Blud haven at the time, it was just a short story about the Nightwing finally being photographer properly since he had left Gotham.

They looked around the other pictures and papers and found that most of them were about either Robin or Nightwing and there were a few about the Renegade.

"Wait who are these people?" said Beast boy staring at a wall of pictures that looked slightly newer than the others. There was a picture of a band in England who were playing in a bar in London, which was why it had made local news. There was a red ring around someone in the background, but none of the heroes could make out who it was.

Then there was another picture of a woman with short brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey guys…doesn't this girl kind of remind you of someone?" asked KF, looking to his girlfriend who nodded and then her eyes widened as she realised who she reminded her of.

"Amber" she whispered "Do you think this is her mom?" M'gann pointed to a newpaper article by the picture.

"Nightwing said she was in a car crash, judging by this I think it might be" the paper had a picture of a car wreck and gave a brief summary of what they thought had happened and how both the woman "Cassandra Watts" and her 5 year old daughter were both in intensive care however the daughter was predicted to make a full recovery.

"Oh my god" said Beast Boy as he moved over to another picture from a article. The article was again about the crash, but was saying about how the daughter had made a full recovery but the girl's father and boyfriend of the woman in the crash refused to give any comment on the welfare of his girlfriend. There was a picture of the man with his daughter in his arms as they left the hospital, there was no names mentioned this time but the boy didn't need names. He had always paid attention to the news since moving to the states from Africa and this face he would know anywhere even if it was older.

"That's Dick Grayson…Nightwing is Richard Grayson"

OoOoOoOo

Robin, Blue beetle, Super boy and wonder girl slipped in through on of the towers roof windows.

"Everything's clear" said Robin allowing the rest of the team to drop down onto the floor below.

"Which way?" asked Blue beetle

"This way" said Robin but Super Boys arm blocked his way.

"Wait, there's someone here" he straightened and looked into the darkness before them "Show yourself".

They all tensed as they saw a figure emerge from the darkness and spoke in a familiar voice.

"It's been a while Supes".

**A/N Sorry about the sucky ending to this chapter, i've been struggling with it for a while and so just needed to put it up and move on to the next chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think, and see if anyone can guess who this mysterious person is that Robin and Co have run into ;) Karin x**


	12. Ambush

Nightwing could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he and his fellow heroes made their way into the darkened building.

Batman was in the front, holding up a strong and determined face for the others. But Nightwing could see that he was concerned, something was wrong about the situation and Nightwing agreed. They should have run into something or someone by now.

As if he had just jinxed their luck, something moved in the darkness before them causing all the heroes to tense their defensive positions

"Good evening Nightwing" came a voice through the dark, a voice that still gave Dick nightmares even to this day.

"Death stroke, we have the place surrounded so give yourself up" said Wonder Woman, she stood tall until the menacing laugh echoed across the walls.

"I am well aware of your little party that is currently dancing around my tower. But the real question is...are you aware of my party?" the lights came on at that point, revealing hundreds of robots that until now were dormant. They tensed even more as the glowing eyes on the armies metal faces lit up.

"This is not good" Green Arrow thought out loud as he docked an arrow into his bow.

"Oh how I've missed the way you always point out the obvious" snarled Nightwing pulling out his bow staff. Luckily for all of them, Batman had a serious obsession with covering every situation in the briefing before a mission.

Nightwing ran forward towards Slade, covered by Batman. The others started taking down the robots.

Slade chuckled as he dodged Nightwing's first blow.

"Is that all you've got for me after all these years Nightwing? Come on, I took your life away, I hurt your little angel not to mention the woman you love...and wasn't she pregnant when she crashed" Nightwing growled as he attacked.

Batman didn't falter as he covered Nightwing but inside his heart was squeezing. Was that true, had Dick lost a lot more than he let on?

"What was it? What did you lose? a boy or a girl?" Dick finally flipped sending his leg out to knock down the older male. He was panting as he brought his head down to the others face.

"You took my son from me"

Batman pulled Nightwing away and stood in front of him.

"This is it Death Stroke, you can't defeat both of us"

"Did you forget about my other cards Batman?" Batman's glare deepened as he tried to decipher the meaning.

"Bats!" Batman turned just as someone pushed him to the ground, he back flipped to regain his posture and saw just in time as his son was batted aside by a large rock that was being levitated by a young blonde on the other side of the room.

"I don't believe you've met my latest apprentice? This is Terra".

Suddenly the situation began to tilt in favour of Death stroke, as Batman was forced to begin combat with the newcomer, while at the same time trying to catch glances of his son who was still unconscious after taking the heavy blow for him.

The heroes fought, but there seemed to be more and more robots appearing from nowhere

"This is really not good!" muttered Green Arrow and Black Canary threw her boyfriend a fierce look before sending a scream in the direction of the latest batch of robots.

Finally the gamma team arrived at the fight. With some extra arrows, more speed, claws and a mind link they were finally beating down the robots.

Slade frowned beneath his mask.

"Terra" he said catching the blondes attention from her fight, she nodded and back flipped away from the dark knight before spreading her arms.

The ground started to shake causing all the heroes to look to their feet as the earth started to swallow them, trapping them.

Batman fought against the dirt that was holding him, but as long as that girls attention was on them and her eyes were glowing gold, they were trapped. For once he had to agree with Oliver. They were in trouble.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nightwing opened his eyes and groaned. That rock had hurt. he slowly started to lift himself off the ground but felt his head spin, great a concussion already.

He internally groaned. He was too old for this, too out of practice. Why couldn't his life just stay as it had been 2 years ago? He had been happy with his life when it was he, Cassy and Amber and with a son on the way. One day he would have gone to see Bruce and everything would have been alright again. He had told himself he missed being a hero, but now that he was here he knew that deep down he hadn't. He had found something so much better to do with his life. But it had been ripped away from him.

With vision that kept blurring, he looked around and saw his family entrapped in casts of mud. As he forced his vision to go wider he saw a figure coming towards him. It kicked him over and then grabbed him by the collar of his suit, bringing his face close to that of a pretty red head.

His mind finally caught up with what was going on and he concentrated on his ear, trying to feel if the buds were still there. To his horror as the woman started singing. he realised, they weren't.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The heroes struggled harder as Hypnos walked towards Nightwing, who seemed less than coherent.

"It's as I told you before Batman. Your clan has weakened whereas mine has grown stronger. I have no need for your boy now, but after everything he's put me through, I feel it's only right that one of my players gets to kill him". The song started and Batman could see his son's eyes widened as he realised the ear buds were missing.

He could do nothing but watch as his sons mind was taken, he saw him clench his eyes shut from behind his mask and then the song ended. Nightwing's eyes were shut and his breathing no more...until one of his eyes opened, he looked around as if too see if he was still alive ,before opening his other eyes and letting out the breath that he had been holding.

Hypnos, just as everyone else in the room was confused but her confusion gave way to rage.

"I don't understand, you should by dying! Why have you still got your mind?"

Nightwing chuckled, obviously still in a concussion fuelled daze as he looked up at his opponent.

"Do your powers work on someone who can't understand what you're saying?" her frowned deepened as his smile widened "You see, thanks to your master over there..." he leant in closer to her but said the his next words so everyone could hear "I'm tone deaf".

The red heads eyes widened in understanding, she threw him to the ground and pulled a knife from her hair, letting the red locks tumble around her.

"Then I will just have to kill you the old fashion way" she grinned, but it was crazed and reminded Dick far too much of the Joker. She came closer to him raising the knife, Nightwing tried to move but her powers had had a small effect that added to his concussion. He couldn't move.

But as the blade came down a scream echoed through the air

"NO!" the scream had come from Hypnos, but it wasn't her voice, she dropped the knife and clutched her head in agony, screaming to herself.

"Why won't you just fade away like the others?" her knees gave way and she hit the floor as the other voice sounded through her mouth. It was a soft voice that held no malice but a lot of determination.

"Not until, you let them GO!" Nightwing watched with fascination as he finally placed the voice.

"Cassy?"

Then Slade was by her side shaking her by her shoulders "Don't you dare let them go. Do you hear me?" but the red head shook her head.

"I can't hold them, their will is too strong" and with that she went limp and Slade shook with anger, though no one else was quite sure what had just happened.

Slade stood and walked over to the boy who he had once wanted so badly, he pulled his gun from his own belt

"If you want something done right you have to do it yourself" he muttered as he pulled down the safety "Good bye Richard".

**A/N and there is my final cliff hanger for we are nearly at the end! Please Review. Karin xx**


	13. The Road to Recovery

Batman couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. One minute Slade was about to blow his eldest son's brains out and now the mercenary was being pinned to the ground.

Red Hood held a gun to Slade's head while Red Robin had him pinned down with a foot on his chest.

Everyone looked shocked to see the two ex-robins

"Look who we found" said Super Boy who had somehow crept up on the Dark Knight. Green Arrow went to warn the clone about the other villain who was holding them captive but Supes just shook his head.

"We got her covered too...you can all get out now you know" the heroes moved around and found he was right, once they were free they looked over to Terra who was now being held captive herself by someone in a very distinctive Batgirl suit. But who was defiantly not Barbra Gordon

Dick sighed internally as he watched the scene from across the room, of course Steph would find some way to go around his orders, but then he also had a feeling Babs was in on it too.

While everyone was distracted again Slade tried to make a grab for his gun but had it kicked out of his grasp.

"Tut tut, can't let you do that Wilson" said Robin "because as much as I hate to admit it..."

"Nightwing is the only thing..." said Red Robin pushing his foot into Slade's chest a little harder

"that keeps this family together" finished Red Hood. Batman walked over to them as the boys tied him up. The Bat got right into the villains face

"Leave my family alone. That includes all of my sons and my granddaughter". After Wilson was dragged away Nightwing turned to his family

"So you came back after all" he smiled at Tim who shrugged "Well couldn't leave you alone could I. You're pretty much useless without me"

"What do you mean you?" asked Red Hood "If I remember rightly it was me who had the gun to his head, otherwise he would have killed your crazy ass" Red Robin glared at him "Oh and let's not forget it was my blood that saved his 10 years ago!" Nightwing lent back and let them fight and Robin came and sat next to him.

"Were they always like this?" he asked, Nightwing chuckled tiredly

"Pretty much Little Bro" the younger frowned

"What did you just call me?"

"Sorry just slipped out" but the younger shrugged

"It's fine, kind of like it. But don't tell Father".

Nightwing nodded and looked over at the other two who had now stopped arguing and Tim was talking to the new Batgirl.

"Are you going to be angry with her? She did disobey you" Dick shrugged as he watched his brother and his student start to hit it off.

"Na, let's face it, rules are there to be broken. And besides I did say Spoiler wasn't allowed to fight, I never said anything about Batgirl." there was a comfortable silence between them

"I'm sorry about your son" Nightwing nodded. He knew that was something he would have to explain to Bruce later. The death of his son was a real down point in his life that he really didn't like to talk about. So for now, he wouldn't and instead he just settled with nodding and Robin seemed to accept that.

That was when Flash ran in looking exited holding two phones.

"Ok Dude, which call do you want to take first?" Dick looked up at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" the grin on the red clad heroes face widened

"I'll give you a clue" he said waving the phone in his right hand "this call is about a little pretty princess with long black hair and pretty blue eyes waking up from a slumber" Dick went to grab the phone but Wally stopped him. Clearly wanting to finish his monologue.

"And this one" he waved the left phone "is about a mysterious princess whose been asleep for a long time...but is showing signs of waking up".

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dick took some deep breathes in, trying to steady his shaking hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see the face of his best friend stood next to him.

"You ok Bro?" said Wally, Dick nodded

"You know, I think this is the first time I've seen you in a tux" he grinned "You shine up pretty well"

Wally laughed "Yeh Artemis thought so too, thought I don't think Connor was too impressed with being made to wear one" they both looked over to the clone who could still be seen muttering "Stupid Monkey Suit" under his breath.

"I'm sure he'll get over it" said Dick as he scanned the rest of the crowd.

In the front row was Bruce and Damien and then Tim who was sat chatting to Stephanie. In the next row were the main members of the Justice League whom Dick had known since he was 8, then of course there was Connor, M'gann, Artemis and even Kaldur. Barbra was there too, sat next to her new boyfriend Sam. Dick eyed up the handsome black man, he was training to be a police officer. Dick had spoken to the man earlier that day, Sam had said that he would take good care of his lifelong friend. Dick had had to smile at the notion, for of course the guy didn't know he was dating the ex Batgirl.

On the other side of the room were a few of his friends from England who were sat mingled in a sea of colour. For there was Pop Hayley and his Circus band.

Dick smiled to himself, all of his family were here, he had Wally by his side ,so why was he so nervous?! As the music started he felt his breathing hitch. It ease slightly when he saw Amber walking down the path between the rows of chairs in her pretty pink dress throwing flower petals. But it wasn't until he saw the woman in white that all his nerves vanished.

"Dude, she is beautiful" whispered Wally and Dick had to agree.

He watched as Cassy walked down the aisle her arm linked with an unlikely friend.

After Cassy had been discharged she followed Dick back to Gotham to stay at Wayne Manor. Being surrounded by Americans, the girl who had been born and raised in London found friendship with someone who had that in common with her.

She and Alfred had become close over the months that past and having no family of her own, she had asked the old man if he would give her away.

Dick's smile widened when finally they reached him. Alfred took Cassy's hand and gave it to him.

"Now you look after her Master Dick, you've found a special one here"

"I know Alfred. Thank you" the butler went to sit back with his funny make shift family, beaming with pride.

As the priest started to talk, Dick sneaked a glance to his left to find green eyes looking his way.

"This is it" she whispered "You scared?"

"No, I almost lost you once, I'm not letting you go ever again" he smiled "Were in this together"

"For better or for worse, you and Amber were the only thing that kept me going over those 2 years while I was trapped in that woman's mind. It was only thinking about the two of you that allowed me to stay strong and not fade away into nothingness"

He grinned and then frowned slightly

"What's wrong?" asked Cassy quietly

"I was just thinking, we wouldn't be here if Croc hadn't almost chewed my leg of when I was 14. How can something so awful be the root of something so wonderful". The girl smiled lovingly, she knew all about her husband-to-be's past and all the difficulties he's faced.

"It's the Road to Recovery my love. And you've finally reached the end".

**A/N Right my little chickens, we have reached the end! Thank you so much for joining me for this story it really has been an amazing experience writing this story and getting so much wonderful feedback. Now I have one last question for you. I have one last chapter that I could add that would open up a way to a whole new series should you as my readers wish it. I left it out because the ending to this last chapter was so perfect in my mind, so leave me a review and let me know if you would like to see the chapter. Until then. Karin xx**


	14. 10 Years Later

_10 years later_

Dick Grayson stretched his arms. There was only so long he could sit at a computer these days before his whole body screamed at him.

"Are you alright my sweet?" he looked up to meet the lips that were above him with his own "What are you looking at?" asked Cassy as she eyed the computer screen.

"Just checking up on our little friend. I still would have liked to have seen him in a body cast personally" Dick watched his wife sigh as she looked over the video footage of Jones, their old boss from 10 years ago, who had sold them both out to Death Stroke.

Batman had decided to pay him a little visit after Slade was taken down and since then both Bruce and Dick had been keeping a close eye on him. And boy did the man know it, after 10 years he was a paranoid wreck. That gave Dick some peace of mind.

"You need to let your obsession with the past go my love, maybe then the nightmares will stop"

"The nightmares never stop. But knowing you're here makes them more bearable" Dick still couldn't believe how much difference 10 years could make. His new family had moved to America. As had Steph and now she and Tim shared a flat in Michigan away from all the hero nonsense.

Wally and Artemis had gotten married as had Babs and Sam.

Jason was missing...again but you always knew he wasn't far away.

Damien had gone to find himself up in the alps.

And Bruce had retired.

Now there was just one thing to keep his heart racing.

"You there Dick?"

"Commissioner Gordon how may I be of assistance" he chuckled to himself, he still hadn't gotten used to calling Babs Commissioner. He could hear shouting in the back ground from someone he presumed was Sam telling her to run for cover. Same old Sam, even after 10 years he still had no idea who he was married too.

"We're having a bit of a containment issue in Gotham, I need Batman and Nightwing here ASAP"

"On it" he cut the connection and looked over the shoulder his wife wasn't leaning on "You get that?"

Two figures emerged from the darkness.

"Yeh we got it" said Terry, lifting the cowl of his black and red suit to become Batman "You coming Night?" he turned to the black and blue figure behind him.

"Yeh, yeh give me a sec" said Nightwing pulling her long hair into a pony tail before donning her mask.

They started to leave

"Amber..." 18 year old Amber turned back to the couple at the computer. A few years after her parents got married her Dad was in an accident that had destroyed what was left of his leg, forcing him to retire from his already dwindling vigilante career. 3 years ago when she was nearly 16 she had met Terry who was her Grandfathers new assistant, with his help they had convinced both Bruce and her Dad to let her take on the name of Nightwing.

Now both Batman and Nightwing were once again a common sight in Gotham, they were a good team but still Dick couldn't help but worry about his only daughter.

But Amber just smiled, knowing the lecture he gave like the back of her hand.

"I know, I know dad. Stay Traught".

**A/N So what do you think? I was planning to call my next series "The Next Nightwing". Let me guys know what you think and whether you would want to read it. And how did you enjoy the road series? Please Review, they keep me writing. Karin xx**


End file.
